The Souls Revenge
by Kaneboy2306
Summary: After defeating Apophis. The hunt for Setne is still on. But with two new arrivals at Brooklyn House. The chase might not be so easy. Or will it?
1. Introductions

Carter

Carter here, it's been awhile since my sister, Sadie and I defeated Apophis. That big red chaos snake that wanted to swallow the sun. Since then, things have been pretty quiet here at Brooklyn house. Well at least they were quiet until a certain someone just had to show up.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Felix was freezing the fire place with several penguins running around. Felix had grown taller and was now eleven years old. Khu-fu and our one of our ankle-bitters, Shelby, were on the floor drawing a snake with x's over its eyes. I assumed that snake was Apophis. Shelby had grown a bit and was now 6 years old. Sadie and Walt or Anubis, whichever you prefer, were on the couch talking (No Sadie, I will not go into details. I don't even remember what you guys were talking about.) And then there was Zia teaching a new initiate how to use fire magic. Zia, like me, was now 16 years old. Brooklyn house was like a home to all of us and we were all like one big family. I decided to sit down by Shelby and Khu-fu and see what they were doing.

" Hey! What'cha got there Shelby?" I asked  
" Uh!" Grunted Khu-fu  
" Khu-fu said that it's that big bad snake going BOOM!" Shelby said  
" Nice!" I said "Could you draw Khu-fu for me?"  
" Yes!" She replied

I walked over to Felix. He was making a fort out of ice with his penguins wearing little army helmets.

"Alright soldiers!" He cried "Off toward the the First Nome! We shall conquer Apophis and his minions! CHARGE!"

His penguins ran down the fort and all around the living room. That's Felix for you. He's a real trouble maker. I walked over to his fort.

"Felix! Could you please take you fort somewhere other than the fireplace?"

"Aww come on Carter! This took me 2 hours to build!" He whined

"Yes Carter it is rather fascinating" A certain annoying voice called

Sadie of course was just happy to encourage him.

"Stop worrying so much brother dear. Besides you aren't even in charge of the house now anymore."

Of course, Sadie just had to be right. Since Apophis had tried to swallow the sun. My uncle, Amos, had put new people in charge at the house. But I always had the urge to keep things in check no matter what.

"Ummm...Sadie...Carter's right. Felix we know you worked hard on the fort but you can't have it here in the living room" said Walt

Walt was like me right hand man or god. Whichever you want to say. He always helped with the new initiates and was even better than a lot of us with the younger ones.

"Awww! Not fair!" Felix whined

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door. I let one of the adults handle because I wasn't done with Felix. After about a few minutes of telling Felix why he couldn't have his fort in the house, the adult instructor came in.

"Carter, Sadie, you have someone to see you" He said.

Judging from the look on his face, it was urgent. I asked Zia and Walt to watch Felix while Sadie and I went to see what the problem is. When we got there there was a boy and a girl, no older than 15, arguing with one of the instructors. When we got there. the two looked up at as and the boy held up his hand to the instructor and pointed to us. The instructor followed his gaze toward Sadie and I. He stepped aside to let us handle the situation.

"Hi welcome to Brooklyn House" I said

"Carter do you know who I am?" the boy asked

I looked him up and down. He wore blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, rectangular lensed glasses, and a cyan ski cap. His eyes were a dark brown to they point they looked almost black. His skin was a dark shade of ebony. He had dreads for hair and he looked vaguely familiar.

"No, I can't say I do."

The boy looked at the girl and the girl nodded.

"I'm your cousin" he said

**Hey Kaneboy here with another story. For all you Kane Chronicles fans. This is the story for you. Please review! **


	2. I Hate My Cousin

Carter

I just stared at him. I mean, he looked familiar but there was absolutely no way he was my cousin.

"Prove it" I told him

He handed me a papyrus scroll. I undid the string that held it together and read the content.

Carter and Sadie

I presume your cousin is handing this to you because Carter is standing there in utter disbelief. He indeed is your cousin. I sent him along with his friend here to Brooklyn House because I thought that if that anyone was best suited to teach them magic, it was you two. I am truly sorry for the short notice.

,Amos Kane

I looked up from the note.

"Well Carter? What does it say?" Sadie asked

I handed her the note. She looked intently at it and when she was done she gave the note back to me.

"It looks like Amos' hand writing but I'm not sure" She whispered

"We'll just play it out and if the letter's fraud we'll be ready" I answered

I walked over to my supposed 'cousin' and his friend.

"So, it seems that you guy's are staying. So what are your names?"

"I'm Takori, Takori Kane" My cousin answered

"And I'm Isabel Thomas" His friend supplied

"Well I'm Carter and that's my annoying sister, Sadie"

"Hey!" Sadie yelled

I ignored Sadie. (Yes Sadie you have become rather easy to ignore nowadays). I motioned for Takori and Isabel to come with me. They grabbed their bags and followed me into the living room. Zia and Walt turned our way while they were trying to get Felix to move his fort. They walked over.

"Two new initiates? That wasn't much of an emergency." said Walt

"Well, that's kind of ironic because..." I muttered

Sadie handed them the note and as they read over it they became surprised.

"Amos never told me he had a son." said Zia

"That's because he didn't know until now" said Takori

Everybody except Isabel was starring at him. Takori sighed as if he was wishing he didn't have to explain.

"You see, I wasn't supposed to exist. When my mom moved out of Brooklyn House and went to Louisiana. she found out she was about to have me."

"Why did your mother leave?" Sadie asked

Takori's expression turned dark and I gave Sadie a 'you had to ask him' look. Sure, I was curious myself but I wasn't going to ask him because one, it was rude and two, I didn't know if it would upset him.

"I don't know either" he replied dryly.

"Well, we better show you guys to your rooms. Walt and I will take Takori and Isabel will go with Zia and Sadie" I said eager to change the subject.

...

Walt, Takori, and I walked down the boy's wing of the house toward an empty room.

"Hey Carter?" Takori asked

"Yeah?"

"Is Sadie always this annoying?"

I chuckled at the question. Walt on the other hand was trying his best not to shoot Takori the 'death glare'.

"Most of the time...yes" I said

We arrived at the room and Takori set his bag down on the ground.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Walt asked

"Nah, I can handle it. Thanks though"

"Walt and I will be outside if you need us"

Walt and I stepped out and closed the door. Walt then gave me a concerned look.

"Do you really think he's your cousin?"

"I don't know, he probably is but I still have my doubts." I said

We both stood there silent for a few minutes until Takori came out with a pair of headphones and a book called Peace and War.

"So what's on the agenda now guys?" Takori asked

I looked at my watch. It was about 5:30 so the initiates would be gathering for dinner.

"I think it's time for the rest of the house to know your here"

...

We walked downstairs toward the living room to see Sadie, Isabel, and Zia chatting and laughing on the couch.

"So Isabel?" Sadie said slyly "Have you kissed Takori yet?"

Isabel's face turned bright red.

"What?! No...I...errrr...uhh...can we talk about something else?"

Sadie started laughing her head off.

(Takori is giving Sadie the evil eye. Well Sadie, I can't help you there because it was mean) Takori looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment. Zia looked our way and waved. A lot of initiates had come into the living room to head out to the terrace to eat. Julian and Shelby were flying airplanes that must have been enchanted because streaks of neon light followed the planes as they flew. Felix was chatting with our head librarian, Cleo. After everyone went out to the terrace to eat I made an announcement.

"Brooklyn House! We have two new initiates. One of which is related to me and Sadie. Please welcome Takori and Isabel"

Everyone clapped. Some gave me confused looks. After dinner. Everybody filled out back into the house. People tried to talk and get to know Takori and Isabel but they looked tired so I warded everybody off and told them to go to bed. After everybody was in bed I went off to Takori's room to see how he was doing He was in bed reading his book and listening to music. He probably didn't notice me coming in or he just didn't care. He closed and when he looked up and saw me he fell out of bed

"Momantai!"He cried

I helped him up off the floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there"

"Nah it's ok, I was about to ask you something anyway"

"What was it you wanted to ask?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

I thought of what to do. I guess I could get He and Isabel started on learning magic.

"Tomorrow we start training." I said

"Training? Uh oh..." He said

I grinned.

"Don't worry, You'll be pretty good by time I'm done with you"

_Hey everybody. Chapter 2 has been posted and chapter 3 will be on the way. Hoped you liked it, please review it, Kaneboy signing off_.


	3. Uncle Viney won't stay Dead

Sadie

Carter, for crying out loud, give me the microphone! Hello world Sadie Kane on the mike for all to hear. (Carter is telling me to hurry up). I myself was about to go to bed nut before I did, I figured that I would check on Isabel. She hadn't said much since arriving. When I reached her room she was staring at the ceiling with a look of melancholy on her face. I sat down on the bed but she didn't seem to care.

"Everything all right Isabel" I asked

She sighed but she didn't look at me.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that...well...never mind"

"Come on, you can tell me if you want"

She finally looked at me and I started to have second thoughts. By the way Carter forgot to mention how Isabel looked so I figured out of the kindness in my heart I would tell you. She had sky blue eyes and light brown hair. Basically as Americans would say, drop dead gorgeous. But at the moment, she looked as like a sad child that had been kicked to the curb.

"Well today marks seven years since my dad killed my mother. He was a really abusive man who was constantly getting drunk" She said shakily "And ever since I had) to live with him until..."

I wanted to know the rest and was about to tell her to keep going but I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Until Takori came along" She blushed when she said this "He asked me if I wanted to stay with him and I said yes in an instant."

"You...I don't know...wouldn't happen to like Takori that way would you?" I said slyly

Isabel gave me the 'huh?' look. Then when she understood what I meant. Her entire face turned red.

"What!? NO! Well yes...but...argh!" She stuttered

"So it's a yes?"

She nodded her head defeated. I patted her back and noticed that Zia had walked into the bed room. She sat down on the bed.

"You know, Takori probably has the exact same feelings for you" said Zia

"Ya really think so?" asked Isabel

"Yeah! From the way he looks at you, he wishes that he could admit it" I said

Isabel cracked a wiry smile. She looked a lot better now. But she looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey Isabel, how old are you and Takori?' asked Zia

"We are both about fifteen."

Zia smiled at me like she knew something which I hate it when that happens.

"What?" I asked rather cross with her.

"Isabel and I are older than you" She smirked

I most likely had the most priceless look on my face because the two of them began to laugh. I couldn't help but join in on them. Zia and I left Isabel went off to our own rooms. When I got to my room I crashed down on my bed and went to sleep instantly. How I wished that when I slept, it didn't include the dreams.

After I had gone to bed, I had a dream. Now don't think that this is your average 'I dreamt I kissed my boyfriend' dream, nope. This is the kind of dream were I saw my own body as what we would call a ba. It sort of looks like a giant chicken with your head on top. I took off out my room window and flew high above the clouds. When I began to land I saw that I was in a forest like area. I began to walk over to what looked like a cave. As I continued inside, I heard to voices.

"My lord, we are almost finished with preparations." said one voice

"Excellent my minion, how are our enemies?" said a second

There was silence, which I didn't like. I used this time to think. I knew both of those voices all to well. It was Setne and Blood-Stained Blade. Then BSB finally spoke.

"There is one here right now" he hummed

I was surprised, they knew I was here. before either of the two could do anything about me, my ba took off back towards Brooklyn House where it met my body. I awoke to Walt knocking on my door.

"Sadie, you awake?"

"Just a moment!"

I put on some proper clothing and met Walt outside the door. I probably still looked shaken from my dream because he became alarmed.

"Sadie, what's wrong?"

I thought for a moment then told him.

"Grab Takori and Carter while I go get Zia and Isabel. We need to talk about something"

We all met in the library. Takori, poor chap, looked as if he had gotten no sleep whatsoever. Carter looked a little displeased.

"Sadie, what's the matter?" He asked

I took a deep breath

"Setne is back"

Hey guys, chapter 3 is up. Please review because I feel like no one likes the story(I bet some of you are probably saying no duh) Well, peace  
Kaneboy2306


	4. Love Hurts

Sadie

Zia and Carter's jaws dropped, Walt had a 'You have got to be kidding me' look, Isabel didn't know what was going on and Takori...was no where to be found. I looked around the library and saw him sleep-walking into a shabti. I walked over and grabbed him back over to the group. When everybody regained themselves, Carter was the first to speak.

"What did Setne say?" he asked

"He was talking to BSB..."

"Blood-Stained Blade?!" Zia cried

"About some plans" I continued "Although what they are exactly planning I don't know"

"He wants world domination" Takori moaned

We all just stared at him as he was trying to keep himself awake.

"I had a dream about it last night, the time period seemed like it was a couple of months ago after the whole Apophis epidemic."

"How are you sure?" Walt asked

"I'm not, but it's the closest thing theory we have."

We all went silent, finally Isabel spoke.

"Well if it's the closest , it's the best shot we have"

"I agree, it does rather seem like Setne to do that." said Zia

Carter was the only one who hadn't said a word. We all turned to him waiting for an answer since he was the master planner(Ouch! Carter why are you pinching me?).

"We'll give it a shot and Takori," said Carter "I hope you're right about this"

"I'm sure he is!" said Isabel

Takori at this blushed a little.

"Well ending on that happy note, who's hungry?" I asked

...

We all made our way out toward the terrace. Unlike last night, it wasn't pack. Most likely because most initiates weren't up. After we grabbed our plates, we sat down. Julian, one of our older initiates, walked over to our table and sat in between Takori and Isabel. I heard some of our initiates snickering.

"So, you from around here?" He asked

Isabel must have seen that he was trying to hit on her because she scowled at him.

"Louisiana" She replied

Takori let a small growl escape from his throat. Not the kind of growl you would get from a frustrated child. It was the kind of growl a lion would give. We all motioned for Julian to stop but he didn't.

"You know, you could hang with me instead of this loser." Julian motioned to Takori

"Back off him!" Isabel yelled

"Or what?" Julian sneered

Julian picked up Takori by the collar of his shirt and tossed him on to the ground. Some initiates gasped, a lot of them laughed. Julian cockily turned back to Isabel who looked at him with a horrified look

"Now babe, where were we?"

Takori got up, dusted himself off and lunged at Julian. The two went to the ground as they rolled around. The initiates were yelling 'FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!'. As far anyone could tell, Julian was winning. Carter and Walt managed to pry the two apart just as one of the instructors came outside

"All of you inside. NOW!" She yelled

I recognized her. It was Ms. Juanita from Spain. She could be sweet but when she wanted something done and kids wouldn't do it right. Things could get ugly really , Zia, Carter, Isabel, and I were all about to head inside but she stopped us.

"You five, over here." She said

We mopped back over to where Julian and Takori were. Takori had bloody nose and a lot of bruises. One of the lenses on his glasses were broken. Julian had a few bruises but looked rather unharmed.

"What happened here?" Ms. Juanita

"Oh, Takori got a little jealous of me and Isabel so he thought if I was out of the picture then he could have her..." said Julian

"That is not what happened, you were trying to hit on me then you tossed Takori to the floor!" yelled Isabel

"Is this true" Ms. Juanita asked us

We all nodded except for Julia. Ms. Juanita shook here head.

"Julian, come with me. Takori, go see a healer. The rest of you out of my sight."

Julian headed out with Ms. Juanita while Carter took Takori to the infirmary. The rest of us walked back inside. Isabel looked really down so Zia and I put our arms around her. She looked up at us but she still looked sad.

"Cheer up Isabel, it wasn't your fault." said Walt

"Walt is right, if Takori fought back, then that means he must like you." said Zia

Isabel shook her head.

"But I don't want him to act so protectively"

"Boys are like that, just ask Walt." I said

"Hey!" cried Walt

We all started laughing. Even Isabel managed to cracck a smile. Then her face turned back to worry.

"I hope Takori is ok."

**_Tension builds with the two newest in the house. Can they hold their own or will they crack under pressure? find out in_** **Recovering**!

_Hey ya'll! I would like to say thank of to those of you who have reviewed. Those who haven't please do because it shows you like the story. _


	5. Recovering

Takori

Well now that those two are off the mike, it's my turn. So Sadie and Carter explained this to me. I am supposed to tell the story from where the other left off and if I say something that offends either of them, they will both inflict bodily harm to me(as if bruises from Julian weren't enough). Now speaking of Julian lets get started shall we?

I was getting patched up by one of the healers, Jaz.

"How did this happen?" She asked

"He got into a fight." said Carter

Jaz shook her head and muttered something about boys being reckless. She put the last bandage on.

"Just make sure not to cause anymore injuries to those wounds."

We nodded and she left leaving Carter and I alone. I just looked at the floor. How could I have been so stupid. If Isabel had any special feelings for me then they definantly were gone now.

"It's not as bad as it seems Takori" said Carter

"Says you" I grumbled

"Look, I know Isabel cares about you. I can see it in her eyes"

"Now your just rubbing it in"

Carter scooted closer to me.

"Believe it or not, Zia and I weren't exactly the best couple" He said

"Elaborate" I mumbled

"I mean is that once her mentor made a clay statue of her and I thought it was real."

I laughed.

"Ouch"

"Then I found the real one to find out that she had no idea who I was"

"Double ouch"

"So the moral here is that it could be a whole lot worse" Carter summed up "And I completely forgot about training you two"

Aw man, I completely forgot. You see, I only came because my mom asked me to find Amos. When I found him, he didn't know I existed. So when he finds out who I am. He sends me here to Brooklyn House. Of course, I couldn't leave Isabel at the mercy of her father of course. But my point here is that I am not good at magic. My mom absolutely despises it so that didn't help much. I summed up as much courage as I could and jumped off the bed. My bruises stung but I wasn't going to be a wuss and say so

"Alright, let's go" I sighed

...

Carter and I walked into a large room with four statues. From reading books, I could tell that they were supposed to be statues a Ra the sun god. I looked around to see that Sadie, Walt, Isabel, and Zia were already there. I noticed then when they spotted us Isabel wouldn't look my way. I wasn't sure if she was mad but I wasn't ready to find out.

"Alright you two" Sadie spoke " If you want to be magicians, you have to pick a god to study magic from"

As if on cue, several glowing hieroglyphs appeared in the air with the name of the god under it. Isabel and I walked towards them. There was one that caught my eye. It said Thoth, god of wisdom and knowledge. I looked back to see Isabel eyeing my every movement. It made me extremely uncomfortable. I ignored her as best as I could and reached out to touch the glowing sign for Thoth It disappeared and the hieroglyph glowed in my palms

"Thoth does seem to fit his personalty" whispered Walt "He does seem to like books"

I walked back to the group and waited for Isabel to finish She was still hovering between the two goddesses, Isis and Nephthys. Finally she chose Nephthys and walked back. I could see why she chose Nephthys, she always has loved the water since the day she could spell the word.

"Well done" said Carter "You have taken the first step toward being a magician, now all you have to do is get your equipment ready"

We all Carter a 'What?' look.

"You guys are coming with us to capture Setne aren't you?"

"Have you gone mad!?" Sadie cried

"Why are you sending us to fight a ghost known for tricking even the craftiest masterminds?! What do we look like, Houdini!?" Isabel excaimed

Carter scratched his head.

"I don't know, for some reason, it feels like Horus is talking inside my head again"

"Hor who?" I asked

"Horus, god of combat magic. Carter hosted him inside his body" said Zia "Walt is hosting Anubis inside his body right now"

Isabel, who had been standing right next to Walt, scooted away. Sadie shot her a look for doing so. Aside from those two having there silent war (Oww! Sadie what the H?!). I was still wondering whether or not to say yes to what Carter was saying. [_You must, your destiny starts with this quest_].

"Who said that?" I questioned not knowing I had just said it out loud

"What is the matter?" Walt asked

Without knowing what I was doing, I had bolted out the door. I was given strange looks as I sprinted down the hall but I didn't care. When I reached my room, I shut the door and curled into fetal position. I could hear someone pounding on the door.[_This is your destiny, you must accept it now._]

"Screw my destiny!" I exclaimed

The room glowed as a blinding white light enveloped me. When the light died, on the floor was a black staff marked with cyan blue marks and a sky blue crystal on the top. Next to it was gray duffel bag. [_Now you are prepared, with these tools you will be able to conquer Setne_]

"Wait, who are you?" I asked

The voice went silent. Then it finally spoke again. [I am Thoth, your patron god. You will be my host]. I couldn't believe it, I had a god inside my body [Now go your friends are worried]

"Does that include Isabel?"

I swear to the gods I could hear him laughing. [ _Yes especially her_] I sighed in relief. [_Oh and one more thing, your friend Isabel is the host of Nephthys_]

"Did you just forget to tell me this?!" I yelled, Thoth didn't respond.

I sighed and picked up the bag off of the floor. I really didn't want to face the stares of several people but I figured I would have to do it eventually. I opened the door to see only Walt and Carter there. The girls weren't there.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"Isabel is having voices in her head,is that why you took off?" Carter asked

I nodded solemnly.

"It would appear that I am hosting Thoth and Isabel is hosting Nephthys"

"We're doomed" Walt sighed

**_The gods have returned. Is this a warning of something bad to come or something much more complex? find out next time_**!

**Hey everyone thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming and also sorry for such a long wait had to deal with little kids who could be very irritable**.


	6. CATS! CATS EVERYWHERE!

Takori

How do I explain this next part without offending or embarrassing Carter in any way? I wish the answer were so simple but unfortunately for me it won't be. Man I wish I had my football gear so this wouldn't hurt so much.

We had been preparing for our trip but there was one problem. We had no idea in the world where to start. I had tried to get info out of Thoth but the only response I would get was [It wouldn't be a quest if you didn't seek for the clues]. Basically, Thoth just wanted to help when he felt like it. So thanks a lot Thoth. If your going to make yourself at home in my body, at least you could help me out with somethings. Well now that I took my anger out on him back to the story that I keep getting sidetracked from. I had come out of my room to see Sadie just standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Umm...No...well yes. You know Egyptian gods right?" She questioned

"Do I look like I dropped off of the moon?"

"Well you see...There was an old friend of ours named Bast..."

"As in the god of cats?! That was my teacher's favorite god in history and you know her?!"

Poor Ms. Powell, if only she was her with me now.(Ow okay I'll stop side tracking)

"Well if we all have gods inside now then that could mean she could be back right?" Sadie asked

"Why are you asking me, isn't this a question that you should ask Carter?"

"Don't sass me little cousin just give me an answer!"

"I'm older than YOU, how can you call me little?" I slapped my forehead "Fine I say there is a good chance that she is back but I can't guarantee"

Sadie smiled smugly "Thank you little cousin" She turned and walked off .

"For the last time I am not younger than you!"

Ok so here is where things get extremely complicated and hilarious. I had walked out of my room my bags packed and ready to go. I got to the front door to see a cat. I knew then that something was up because Amos told me there were no pets allowed at the house.(Khu-fu nor Phillip counted because they were sacred animals) So I didn't know what was up.

"Carter, I think you have a slight problem" I called

Carter walked over. When he saw the cat he frowned.

"Why do I feel like I have seen this cat before?"

"My kitten is that you?" the cat spoke

We stared at the cat. Great not only is Brooklyn house infested with animals. But it's also infested with DEMON CATS or as in New Orleans. JUMBIES. Out of no where there was a blinding light and the cat was gone. In it's place was woman dressed in a leopard jumpsuit. Great, Just freakin' great...What next? An entire legion of cats will burst through the door?! Well as though to answer my question, billions of cats burst through the door. flooding the room.

Carter and I were swept away by the cats and into the living room. When the cats stopped we saw Walt, Zia, Sadie, and Isabel staring at us in awe.

"Where did the cats come from?!" Walt shouted

I tried to get up but the cats swarmed me and pinned me back down.

"Some lady in a leopard skin jumpsuit and...sweet mother of cats! She's behind me!"

I no longer cared about the well being of the cats. If that lady was why they were in the living room . .

"Calm down everyone" said the woman in the jumpsuit "There was no need for alarm it is only me"

Sadie stepped towards the woman and the mobs of cats parted. The woman began to approach Sadie as well. When the two reached each other. Sadie whispered something and the woman nodded. Then the two hugged each other. I had no idea what was going on but I knew that it involved emotions and I'm no good with that.(What do you mean love is an emotion?! I already knew that!)

Carter, poor guy, had tried to get up but dozens upon dozens of cats pounced him and causing him to buried in a mound of cats. We could all hear muffled cries for help but he couldn't get up. We all burst into laughter and the tension broke.

"MMMMFFF MMMMMFFFF!" Carter yelped

Walt and I walked over and grabbed Carter out of the pile. He was panting and had several scratches on his face. Everyone laughed even harder and this made Carter furious.

"You think this is funny?!" He said with rage. This only made us laugh harder.

I opened my eyes and saw there was still a cat on his head. I pointed towards it and he ran around yelling to get it off him and (But I'm just saying how it happened. See? Even Sadie approves! OW! HEY! STOP THAT! NNNNNOOOO)

Hello, Sadie here. While Carter is off murdering Takori. I'll take over for the moment. Bast had begun telling us why the gods were back. Turns out, Setne had found a way to pull Apophis out of the duat. Yep, the chaos snake that we had spent an entires year finding a way to kill. Had been revived within a matter of months.(*Twak*) And there goes Takori. If those two kill each other then this will be the happiest day in my life.

Well except for that, Bast explained that we would have to split up. Three of us would have to go to Yellowstone to find Ra to gather what he knows and some of us would have to go to The first nome to warn Amos. Yep, this could interesting

SORRY, I'm so sorry for the wait. Many of you are probably peeved but don't worry. School wont be too much of a problem. Well...hopefully. Then come family problems where as my dad had surgery and that was long. Then my 5 year old DSi which I have had for the longest is now in a better place so I am still coping with that. So yep that's my excuse.


End file.
